miss_la_senfandomcom-20200214-history
Miss La Sen Wiki
Welcome to the Miss La Sen Wiki Buddhist fiction character who has compassion, clemency. Miss La Sen- The most popular good luck charm doll. The Miss La Sen is a girl figurine believed to bring good luck, protection and prosperity. Miss La Sen is believed to be the protective amulet for everyone. Miss La Sen is the charm for good fortune in business or wealth, and even for a smooth, easy pregnancy and delivery. Miss La Sen has become a symbol of faith and hope. Miss La Sen can also be considered a physical representation of a prayer and hope. It’s a hopeful solution to a problem its owner has. Miss La Sen is also believed to be a symbol that brings wealth and good luck, happiness and protection. The difference between Miss La Sen and other lucky charms is that this girl figurine is very lively, lovely. Miss La Sen has many nice different shapes and variations. She is very fashionable, stylish and elegant. Describe your topic Miss La Sen is a fictional character in the Sorim Story funny and exciting boardgame, “ Hi La Sen- Hi Nice Life” song and the “Story at Sorim town” comic book. She appears on T-shirts, handbags, purses, wooden dolls… Miss La Sen is a Buddhist vegetarian nurse in Sorim town. She usually practices meditation, yoga, karate, recites Buddha's name and Cundi mantra. She often reads Ksitigarbha Bodhisattva sutra every night. She often helps everyone. She has immense compassion and can help, forgive someone who has hurt her. Miss La Sen is a fairy and nice girl. She appeared in 2010 on t-shirts, tote bags in Hochiminh city. She goes out from legend that there is a fairy white dog which often follows Ksitigarbha Bodhisattva to help everyone, all beings. It's said that Miss La Sen brings fortune, happiness, protection. In Miss La Sen’s bow, there is the Buddhist protective mantra symbol, it is Ksitigarbha bodhisattva mantra "HA" syllable. Yellow Zambala symbol usually appears on Miss La Sen’s costume. Yellow Zambala is the God of Wealth who can bring money, treasure, wealth and finance to human beings in Tibet. Miss La Sen wears the lucky OM mantra at her flower on her right ear. (Om mani padme hum mantra). Miss La Sen – the bringer of protection and good luck, it's unique craft. It is the most popular charm of protection, luck. It has meaning of compassion, love. “Miss La Sen represents the simplicity, compassion, forgiveness, love”. On her left breast, Miss La Sen wears a round badge. It is the seed syllable of Manjushri mantra. This is the root syllable of this mantra : “dhi”. The wisdom mantra of the Manjushri Bodhisattva is believed to enhance wisdom and increase the ability to learn. Sometimes, the seed syllable of Manjushri mantra appears on her 5 petal flower. Now, many stuff stamped with Miss La Sen image. On 18th September 2009, Ms. Tu Cam Thi Tran created her Miss La Sen image,- a special icon. But in 2010, she presents this icon to community. Hi La Sen- Hi Nice life, a song written about Miss La Sen:http://www.nhaccuatui.com/bai-hat/hi-la-sen-hi-nice-life-tui-hat.4SlIPQvCetxP.html [ Lyric:HI ! LA SEN -HI! NICE LIFE oh oh ( 3 times) -You are really so kind You bring us Good Things Make life more interesting. - You 're rather clement and mild You bring us the love, Pretty like flowers you wove. -I preserve pumpkin soup for you. You're great girl I ever knew Forever, I’ll stand by you. -You are pretty like painting You ‘re so fascinating. Thanks to your kindness, clemency. -You go out from legend I will follow in your flight. To help everyone more kind. Oh I love you HI ! LA SEN -HI! NICE LIFE ( 2 times) = The Interesting Features About Miss La Sen = HAPPINESS The “OM” symbol on the flower at the right side can bring you happiness in life. TRAFFIC SAFETY Ksitigarbha bodhisattva mantra "HA" syllable in the center of the bow which is on the headband of Miss La Sen can protect travellers. Miss La Sen can bring protection to drivers and vehicles, even pedestrians. Miss La Sen can be a great and meaningful gift for anyone who commutes a lot, or is a driver. SAFE CHILDBIRTH Ksitigarbha bodhisattva mantra "HA" syllable can help the expectant mothers to have a safe and easy pregnancy even smooth childbirth. It can protect the child safely. EVICTING DEMONS Ksitigarbha bodhisattva mantra "HA" syllable can help evict the demons. Almost everyone likes avoiding evil! PROSPERITY Yellow Zambala symbol on Miss La Sen’s dress can protect your financial affairs. Yellow Zambala symbol is associated with money, treasure, wealth and finance. GOOD FORTUNE Miss La Sen icon is conceived as a "lucky charm". It draws good luck, good chances to you. WISDOM: ''' “Dhi” '''syllable is the the seed syllable of Manjushri mantra which is believed to enhance wisdom and increase the ability to learn. You can see more at : Miss La Sen fan club: http://www.fanpop.com/fans/hilasen/gallery or http://www.dhammawiki.com/index.php?title=Miss_La_Sen Miss La Sen's animation clip: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GESE60bEE34&feature=youtu.be Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse